Transfer Student
Transfer Student is the seventh episode of Garo: Makai Retsuden. The story takes place after the events of Garo: Gold Storm - Sho and stars Moka Komatsu and Tomohito Wakizaki, reprising their roles as Haruna and [[Daigo Akizuki|'Daigo Akizuki']] respectively. Synopsis "Youth. It is a wonderful time that every person experience briefly. It is the shining moment of one's life. However, there are actually people who never experience this kind of enjoyment." - ''Gonza's Introduction Plot Summary Sometime after the final battle with Radan, Haruna has finally moved on to have a normal life. She transfers to a local high school and quickly becomes friends with Miki, a popular student and astronomy fan, and Saeko, a friendly and smart role model student. She also starts to take a liking to Meguru, a boy who defends her from the upperclassman Ibuki when she accidentally bumps and breaks the latter's telescope. Haruna writes to her brother all of her experiences, revealing that she has since quit being a Makai Priestess and is learning to accept that living as a normal student is for the best. Meanwhile, a maintenance worker from the school gets devoured by a Horror and Daigo is tasked to destroy the beast. He tries to enter the school but is stopped by a persistent security guard. He is then forced to disguise himself as a PE teacher to blend in with the people while tracking the Horror down, even going so far as to give Saeko a very long lecture about pens. Haruna also continues to adapt and adjust to her life as a student. She also tries to apologize to Ibuki for breaking his telescope, but when she follows him to the science room, Ibuki mysteriously disappears she only sees the maintenance man fixing something in the lab. Haruna also learns from Miki that Meguru acts like a delinquent loner because he had to quit baseball for defending a friend. Haruna later approaches Meguru and thanks him for defending her, but she also tells him that Miki is very worried for him. Meguru calls Miki a big bother and even asks if Miki is also bothering her, but Haruna simply replies that Miki is a close friend. Daigo eventually meets up with Haruna in the school and he tells her about his mission. He warns her that the Horror has infiltrated the school and it could be anyone on the campus. Still, he reassures her that he will find the Horror and slay it and that she should continue on with her normal life. Haruna eventually deduces that Ibuki is the Horror and it has the ability to mimic the people it devours, switching to the maintenance man when she tried to follow the upperclassman to the lab the previous day. She goes to the stargazing event that Miki has set up at the school rooftop that night, and drives the students away to safety. The Horror finally reveals itself, just as Meguru arrives. The two students run away and hide on a closet. Meguru promises to protect Haruna but also realizes that he had dropped his baseball charm on the rooftop. The Horror finds them but they manage to escape back to the roof deck, where Haruna finds the charm, only for the Horror to catch them there. Daigo finally appears and beats the Horror senseless before destroying it as Giga. Haruna picks up the charm and she sees Miki's cheering message to Meguru stitched at the back of it, before handing it back. The next day, Haruna decides to drop her normal life and return as a Makai Priestess. She sees Meguru holding a telescope, implying that he has joined the astronomy club, and he promises not to tell anyone about last night. Haruna finally walks away, with a renewed determination to become a protector. Cast *''to be added *''to be added'' Notes to be added Errors *''to be added'' References